


We Are Sisters

by amethicc



Series: Isn't this a pleasant view? [2]
Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Gen, Monologue, Protective Siblings, Reconciliation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethicc/pseuds/amethicc
Summary: Kinda-sequel to Unexpected Saviour.Angela has demons too, but nothing could prepare her for that morning.





	We Are Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel of sorts to my "Unexpected Saviour" short story, this time from Angela's viewpoint.

We are sisters, you and I, identical but opposite.

 

Our lives follow different paths, but we are one and the same. You have your black clothes, your heavy eyeliner, your spiky neck collar; I have my floral dresses, my soft eyeshadow, my pink pearl earrings. No matter what though, the same green eyes stare into each other - fierce and angry, begrudgingly loving.

 

I understand your need to be better. I felt that too, throughout our lives. Never good enough for Mom’s high standards, Dad too wrapped up in his life to care. Desperate to be noticed by the ones who created us, we fell into separate lives. Two conflicting feelings inside us, but only one could be dominant.

 

Ambition was what took over me. A never ceasing hunger to be the greatest, maybe just that one time I could make Mom smile at me genuinely. I threw myself into ballet in elementary school, debate club in middle school, cheerleading in high school. I even won trophies, yet nobody noticed but myself. Left to gather dust in a cupboard, a metaphor for us if I ever saw one.

 

You were left with the other emotion. Resentment. It took over you and I can’t really blame you. Even when I was furious with how much your words cut into me, I couldn’t bring myself to hate you that deeply. You realised that fighting and causing trouble was what got you any attention at all, I guess I did too. I’d indulge your argumentative moods, scream and shout until someone came running. I needed someone to take it all out on, as you did.

 

Symbiosis.

 

I never knew how bad things had gotten. I didn’t see how deep the pain was. I just carried on, pushing all of my pain onto you as you had onto me. It was cathartic, a selfish need to let out my aggressions before I ended up also full of hatred. It was only a matter of time before one of us broke, but I didn’t expect my heart to jump out of my throat when it happened.

 

A scrawled, crumpled note under my door at dawn. I must’ve heard something because I dozed in and out of sleep for about an hour. Got up, headed for the bathroom. Showered, brushed my teeth, moisturised my face. I walked back into my room, feeling and hearing the paper crumple under my foot. Another metaphor for how I’ve treated you. The words on that page made me feel sick. My heart was ripping itself out of my chest, into my throat, and I ran to that bathroom.

 

Cleaning myself up, I knew I had to find you. I got into my car, not caring that I was still in my pajamas. I don’t think I’ve ever pushed the pedals that hard. I sped through Pleasantview, probably breaking all the traffic laws but I just wanted to see you again. Then I looked up at the bridge. A dark speck.

 

Without thinking I floored it to the top of the bridge, the dark speck becoming a figure. Black clothes and flame red hair came into view. It was you. At the edge, ready to jump.

 

I couldn’t let you. My whole body screamed at me, I needed to stop you. I couldn’t bear not seeing you anymore. I just held my arms around you so tight, crying into each other’s shoulders. This was not going to happen. I wouldn’t let you do it.

 

We are sisters, you and I, and I’m never giving up on you again.


End file.
